Lovers Lost and Gained
by ArtistWithWords1901
Summary: Bella Swan Has a perfect life, good grades shes pretty and she has a great boyfriend Named Mike Newton. Untill her life comes crashing down when she recives a devistating phone call, will Edward Cullen beable to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the phone ringing. I rolled over and glanced at the cock, it was 3:30 A.M. I grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said in an unfriendly voice, irritated at who ever called and woke me up this early in the morning. "Yes is Miss Swan there?" the woman asked. "This is she." I said. "Miss Swan, I am sorry to inform you, but your parents have just been in a car accadent. " she said. "Oh my god! are they okay!?!" I asked in shock. "I'm sorry but they didn't survive, it was a teenager texting and driving. I'm deeply sorry for your loss." Said the woman, trying to sound sympathetic, but not succceeding. She sounded more board than sorry, i guess she made atleast 100 of these calls a day. I felt my blood turn to ice, the phone slipped out of my hand and hit the hard wood floor and broke into peices.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." "Are you ok?" "I'm sorry." "Let me know if theres anything i can do for you." That was the long line of questions I had to answer over and over agian today. I stood at the front of the room beside my mom's and dad's caskests, looking at the sea of people crowded into the small Forks funneral home. Mike newton came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my ear. "Bella, honey, if you want me to stay with you tonight so you won't have to be alone, just let me know." Mike said. "Okay." i answered numbly. Mike was a good boyfriend but some times I wish he would just pull his mind out of the gutter and be a little more sensitive. I love Mike, but there's only one pair of arms I want wrapped around me, only one pair of lips to kiss me like Mike dose, and those were Edward Cullens. I started looking at the crowd agian. then I felt something ice cold run down my arm, and Mike let go and straightened up. I looked over and there was Alice Cullen, Edwards little sister. Behind her were the rest of the Cullen clan. All except for one. "Oh, hi Alice, wheres Jasper?" "He's back at home, he wasn't feeling well." she said in her small voice. Alice was my best friend and I told her everything, almost. I've always felt like I could be myself around her, but not today, I dont know why, but I felt like I should be formal and polite, I think it was because Edward was standing right behinde her with the rest of the were all so beautiful and I was so plain. I kind of felt like they were royalty and I was a lowly pesant, not good enough to be blessed with their presence. Alice gave me a big, hard, cold hug. After I reasured alice that I was ok they walked away to mingle. I turned to walk back toward Mike when a hard cold hand gently grabbed my arm. turned to see the owner of the hand and when I did, I wish I hadden't. "Alice had to go home and check on Jasper, she wanted me to ask you if you don't want to stay by yourself then your welcome to stay with us, if you like." Edward Cullen said in a gentle, intamate voice. I got lost in his honey like topaz eyes. Then Mike pulled me back and out of Edwards grip and put his arm possesivly around my sholders. "I'm sorry but I'm staying at Bella's house with her tonight so theres no need for your invatation." Mike said coldly. " Fine then, I'll see you later Bella, I truly am sorry." he said as he stroked my cheek and swiftly walked through the crowd and out the door. After the service, Mike drove me home and made me dinner. It was silent as we ate. When we were done I cleared the tabel. and as I turnned around, Iike was standing there. "Bella, you know I love you, right?" He asked. "Yeah." I said, knowing where he was going with this. " well I think we should take are relationship to the next level, tonight." "I don't think I'm ready yet." I said. "But please!" he said as he walked over to me. "No!" I said now realizing why he wanted to stay with me. I walked upstairs and grabbed my duffle bag and started packing my clothes, toothbrush, and anything else I would need. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Alice's, I'm taking her up on her offer." I said. "On her offer?" don't you mean Edwards offer?" He asked getting angry. "No. Alice is my best friend, shes the only reason why i'm going." I lied. "Yeah, right. Your just going so you can be with Edward!" he said as I ran out the door and jumped in my old, rusted red pickup truck. In the rear view mirrior, I seen Mike in his car following me. I was going as fast as my ancient truck would let me. I pulled into the Cullens drive way and jumped out of my truck and ran up to the door. Before I even knocked Edward oppened the door. "Bella! Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Then both of our heads jearked up when mike screamed "Bella! get back here! I hate you! Your trying to steal my girlfriend!" Edward moved me behind him and walked over to mike. Mike swung at Edward. Edward ducked then put Mike in a choke hold so fast he was a blur. "Listen, Mike. I dont wan't to hurt you, so I'll give you ten seconds to get off my property before I either call the cops or break your neck." Edward said then let go and walked back to the porch. Mike fell to the ground when Edward let go of him then scrambled to his feet and jumpped in his car and drove away."Bella! Alice screammed as she ran down the stairs. "I'm so glad your here!" She said and gave me a hug and sent Edward to get my clothes out of the car. "You can sleep in Edward's room and Edward can take the couch." Alice said. "Oh, no Alice, I coulden't do that to Edward, I just didn't want Mike to follow me so I came here to get help then I was just going to get a hotel room." I said. "No you won't! Your my friend and your going to stay here! Besides Edward dosent mind."

'


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

It was getting late and -as soft and warm as Edwards black and gold bed was- I coulden't sleep. I got up and walked down stairs, I was tiptoeing trying not to wake up anyone untill I seen Edward sitting on the couch watching the cooking channel **((If ur wondering why edwards watching the cooking channel, read breaking dawn))** "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still awake." I said and started to walk back up the stairs. "No it's ok, come and sit here with me." he said. I slowly walked over and sat down beside him. "Are you ok?" He asked me. "I'm fine." I said for the hundreth time. His cold hand grabbed my chin and pulled my head up so I was facing him. "Bella, are you really ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." I said agian. "Bella, no your not I can see it in your eyes." I didn't notice how close our faces had gotten. I broke down crying. Edward pulled me over to him so I was sitting on his lap with my head burried in his chest. It felt good to cry. I finally stopped crying and I felt really tierd. It was almost like he read my mind, because he picked me up and carried me upstairs and layed me down in the bed and I could have sworn I felt his cold lips brush across my forehead. I woke up the next morning to alice screaming. It scared me so much fell out of bed. I jumped up and ran to Alice's and Jasper's room. Alice was jumping on the bed and screamming,and holding somthing purple. I was followed by the rest of the Cullens."Alice what's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing!!!!! I just got my new vera bradly purple punch back pack!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice squeeled. We all sighed and left Alice to her celabrating. I went back into Edward's room and got dressed. I walked out only to find Edward leaning agianst the wall. "I'm sorry I forgot that you might want to get dressed." I said. "No its fine. I was wating for you because I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Seattle with me and Alice and Jasper. she wants to go shopping." he said. "okay." I said.

When we got there, Alice said we would cover more ground if we split up. Her and Jasper, and me and Edward. After Alice and Jasper were WAY out of hearing distance Edward said, "Lets not and say we did." "Thank you!". Edward and I strolled down the city talking and laughing. I didnt realize I was starving untill my stomach growled. "Mabey we should get you somthing to eat." he said. We went to a really expencive, fancy french resturaunt. After we ate, we were waliking down the beach. I of cource fell and pulled Edward down with me. As he layed on top of me, he leaned down to kiss me. Then when our lips were about to meet, we heard "There you to are! We've been looking all over for you!" Alice said. with Jasper trailing behind carrying truck loads of shopping bags. Edward and I quickly jumped up. Edward walked over to help Jasper carry some bags. We drove home in silence, except for Alice talking about a fight she got in with some woman over prada shoes. Jasper drove and Edward and I were in the back seat. When we got home we went up to Alice's room. After Edward and Jasper left, Alice made me model the clothes she got. And she played the announcer while the rest of them were the audience. I hated it. It was EXTREAMLY embarrasing, expessaly the bikinis. When it comes to Alices taste in bikinis, it dosen't cover up alot. Edwards eyes got HUGE when I walked down stairs to model it. After alice stopped announcing the designer, the name the color and what year, i ran back upstairs. when we were finally done and i came back down stairs, everyone had left, except Edward. I sat down on the couch beside him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. His body was hard and cold. I felt him starring at me. when I looked up he said, "Bella, I love you." At that moment my stomach felt like it was going to take flight because of all the butterflys in it."I love you too." I said. He pulled my face to his. Then his lips meet mine. After the first kiss, we coulden't stop. Before I knew it, he was on top of me and my pants were unbuttoned. "Edward, stop." I said. "Why?" he asked. "I'm not ready and I have a boyfriend." I said as much as it killed me. He looked at me puzzeled. "You mean your going back to him?" He voice raising in disbeleaf. "I have to. As much as I love you, I love him too." I said and scooted to the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry." I said. he stood up and walked out the door.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't know where I was going, I just kept walking. Then I realized where I was at. I walked up to the door and timidly knocked on the door. "Bella!!! What are you doing here?" Mike said in the most excited voice I've ever heard. "Can I stay here tonight?" I asked. "Sure! What happened to Edward?" He asked, looking around making sure he wasn't lurking in the shadows, waiting to put him in another choke hold. "Uumm... its kinda hard to explain." I said. "Would you rather stay at my house or do you want me to stay with you at your house?" "Could you stay with me?" "No problem. I'll just go grab my clothes. Be right back."  
As I was getting ready for bed, I had an erie feeling that someone was watching me. I popped a bag of popcorn and Mike and I cuddled on the couch and watched a scary movie since it was only a few days till Halloween. Right at the scariest part, my cell phone rang and scared me so much, I screamed and accidentally punched mike in the face and broke his nose. while we were in the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to finish putting on the cast when i decided to see who called... it was Edward Cullen. I Walked outside and called him back. "Hello?"  
"Hi"  
"Where are you at?"  
"The hospital."  
"Oh my god! Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong with me. Mike and I were watching a scary movie and the phone rang and i accidentally punched him and broke his nose."  
There was a pause on the other end of the line.  
"Edward?" He started to laugh hysterically. I waited him to stop laughing. when he finally did he suddenly got serious.  
"Why did you leave like that?"  
"I don't know, Things were moving way to fast and I still have feelings for Mike and i didn't think it would be fair to him."  
"What do you mean it wouldn't be fair to Mike!"  
"Well, he's been a really good boyfriend for the past five years, it wouldn't be fair that I've been dating him for five years and i've only really started talking to you for two days." "Oh, I see. Bye Bella."  
"Bye"  
Mike walked out the door after that.

The next day at school, Alice reminded me we needed to go costume shopping. "Jessica Stanley is having a HUGE party!" She said. "Everyone is going to be there! We need to go costume shopping today in Port Angels." I wasn't listening though, I was to busy looking for Edward.

Mike picked me up to take me to the party. I almost called and told him that i was sick and couldn't go. Why dose Alice insist on me wearing slutty outfits. I'm a vampire. My top shows ALOT of cleavage. And my "dress" could pass for a shirt. When I walked out to the car, Mike's eyes were huge. "Wow! Bella! You look great!" When we got there, I spotted Alice and ran over to her. "Alice! I could KILL you! I can't believe you talked me into this!" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and seen another vampire standing there. "May I have this dance?" Edward asked. "When i was just about to say yes, Mike jumped in between us. "No, because Bella is going to dance with me." Mike said as he towed me outside. While we were dancing, Mike started to touch me in... places. "Mike, stop." I said, trying to pull away."Bella, I want you, now.'' He said slipping my sleave off my shoulder. "NO! MIKE! STOP!" I yelled after he unbuttoned his pants. I tried to yell but everyone was inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"MIKE! NO!" I screammed. "Bella! I love you! Just relax and stop resisting and it will start to feel good, trust me!" I closed my eyes and started to cry and tried to push him off. I felt him roll off of me. I opened my eyes to find Mike laying on the other side of the yard and Edward Cullen standing beside me with a murderous glare on his face. He helpped me up and put his coat around me and walked me to his car. i sat down in the seat and looked out the back window. Mike hadent moved from the same spot he was in. I jumped out of the car and ran over to him. I dropped down on the ground beside him. "Mike! Are you ok?" I asked franticly. "Mike! Say something!" he rolled over. "My chest." he said. i felt a cold hand on my sholder. "Bella, come on. It's just a few broken ribs." Edward said as he picked me up off the ground. He carried me over to the car and sat me down. I don't even know why I was worried about him, probably because I coulden't handel going to another funeral. Edward stood their for a moment and in a flash he was gone and standing where Mike was, holding him up in the air by his neck. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER LIKE THAT AND THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT!?! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Edward shouted. At that I ran over to Edward and placed my hands on the arm that was holding Mike up. "Edward, please don't. He's not worth you going to jail over." I pleaded. Edward pondered that for a moment, then with a sigh he dropped Mike to the ground. He hit the ground with a slight thud. Edward and i both turned around to find the deck and back door crouded with people who were curious about what all the shouting was about. Edward wrapped his arm around my sholders and guided me back to his car. He opened the door for me. I tried to get in the car gracefully, but ended up slipping on the gravel and giving everyone a peek up my dress. Their were wolf wistles from numerous guys in the croud. I hopped up and jumped in the car. I could feel my face getting red. Edward walked around and smoothly slid into the drivers seat. He started the car and before i knew it, we were racing down the street. He drove me to my house. As I was getting out of the car, he asked "Bella, would you feel safer if you stayed with us tonite?" "Um.. Yeah, if you don't mind." "Of course not! It's no trouble at all."  
"Okay, well let me go get some clothes first, you can come in if you like."  
"Okay, thanks."  
I turned and walked towards the house. He was beside me in an instant. "Whoa! How did you get over here so fast?" He looked deep in thought for a moment as he racked his brain for an answer. He simply replied "I'm just a fast runner I guess. Besides, I wanted to be there to catch you if you fell in those killer high heels agian." I chuckled. I fummbled with the lock on the door and finally got it open. I cauciously stepped inside and flipped on the switch. "Just make yourself at home and I'll be right back." He walked into the livingroom and turned on the T.V. As soon as I got in my room, I took of my shoes and threw them across the room. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. As I was packing my clothes, I replayed the party in my head. A wave of emotions washed over me. I started hyperventlating. Edward was there in an instant, his cold, hard arms around me. "Bella! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tears started streaming down my face. Edward just held me there, slightly rocking me back and forth. "Shhh, Bella, it'll be okay." he chanted over and over. I finally calmed down. i looked up at the marble angel that was holding me in his arms. He met my stare and leaned down for a kiss. Our lips met and sent my pulse racing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Finally I had to come up for air. "Are you finished packing?" He asked, trying to control himself. "Um... Yeah." I replied, still dazed from the kiss. Edward lifted my bag without any trouble at all even though I packed enough clothes for two weeks. We got in his volvo and, yet agian, were speeding down the road. "Ow!" i gasped when i touched my arm. "What's wrong?" Edward shouted. I looked down at my arm and, in the dim moonlight, I coud see a huge bruise. "Nothing, I'm just alittle bruised, thats all." He glared out the windsheild. "I should have killed him. I swear, the next time I see him I'll-" "Edward, no. He won't bother us anymore. I think you scared him off for good." I said. He still glared out the window. I quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. I am still astounded by how pale and cold his family is. He sofned his glare abit. So i leaned over and started to kiss his neck. He smiled and said, "Your no fair, I want to be mad but your making it fairly difficult." I giggled and slid back over to my side of the car. We pulled up In the driveway and Edward grabbed my huge duffle bag in one hand and picked me up in the other. He carried me inside and sat me down. Esme ran over and hugged me. Edward guided me up to his room. 


End file.
